List of Non-Angel Red Series
List of Non-Angel Red Series '''(or Natural Series) are series that doesn't contain Angel Red or Angry Birds. CDP Series Currently 2016 * Star Twinkle Princesses! 2017 * Froyo Workshop (October 2017) * Bride Princess Angels (November 2017) 2018 * Season 2 of Bride Princess Angels (January 2018) * Beautiful Mermaids (March 2018) * Pretty Popstars (May 2018) * Lovely Flowers of Fairies (June 2018) * The Spooky Rock Band (July/August 2018) * Shapeshifting Animals (August/September 2018) * Magical Girl Pretty Heart (September/October 2018) * Miyuki's Magical Life (November 2018) * Nozomi's Wish (December 2018) 2019 * Chinese Cheongsam Heroines! (January 2019) * Season 2 of Froyo Workshop (January 2019) * Magical Girl Princess Love! (February 2019) * Season 3 of Bride Princess Angels (February 2019) * Seashell Mermaids (Late February and March 2019) * Season 2 of Beautiful Mermaids (March 2019) * Tradition Colors (April 2019) * Season 2 of Pretty Popstars (April 2019) * Rainbow Colored Girls (Late April/May 2019) * Season 2 of Lovely Flowers of Fairies (May 2019) * Desserts A la Mode (Not confused with TinierMe Gacha) (June 2019) * Season 2 of The Spooky Rock Band (June 2019) * Ballerina Princesses (July 2019) * Season 2 of Shapeshifting Animals (July 2019) Upcoming 2019 * Colorful Rhythm * Fairies Love! * Magical Girl Shiny Star * My Style Mode * Magical Girl Animal Princess! 2020 '''NOTE: 1st gen ends at late 2020 these following series will pass to 1st gen. * Lovely Heart Kyun Girls! * Zodiac Magical Girls! * Storybook Girls * Mermaid Princess Installed! * Dream Princess Installed! * Human to Mermaid * Magical Girl Lovely Shine * Pretty and Lovely Singers * Magical Princesses * Dolly Berries * Crystal Gemstone Girls * Sweetheart Girls 2021 NOTE: The first generation ends in late 2020 So the second generation of the series will go instead. * Elemental Fairies * Dream Cherry Blossom Girls * Lovely Butterflies * Magical Girl Pastel Purela * Chinese Girls * Dolly Dollies * Futari wa Tenshi to Akuma * Garden Purela * Futari wa Pink to Blue * Magical Girl Pretty Nagisa * Angel and Devil Magical Girls * Cute Dolls 2022 * Rainbow Power Princesses * Magically Gemstone Girls * Magical Girl Spicy Ageha * Pretty Princesses * Magical Girl Sweet Make Girls * Sweetheart Magical Girls * Kimono Magical Girls * Love Luminous Girls * Angel and Devil Animals * Magical Girl Candy Girls * Angel Animals * Deluxe Magical Girl Princesses 2023 * Deluxe Magical Girl Princesses * Dream Princesses * Fairies Forever * Magical Girls Happiness of Elves * Magiclight of The God of Wargirls * Royal Princesses * Piano Power Girls * Pretty Princesses * Pop Halloween Girls * Fairy Mermaids * Magical Girl Story Time * Mahou Witches 2024 * Magical Girl Pretty Transforming * Future Miracle Diamond Girls * Fluffy Powder Animals * Sweet Dreamy Girls * Pretty Princess Witches * Kaibibi - Past Wonderlands * Balala Little Magic Angel * Royale Academy * Cutesy Girl Days * We are Romantic Friends! * Magical Girl Sweet Milky Caramels * Pastel Twins 2025 (Crystal Dark Pinkie 10th Anniversary) * Rainbow Dream Up! * Traditional Magicals * Frozen Icy Power! * Princesses and Idols! * Pretty Sweet Chocolate Girls * Magical Gala Dreams * Sailor Magical School-Girls! * Dazzling Princess * Idol Animal Girls * Magical Wizards * Clover Wishing Girls 2026 * Snowing Wishing Love * Miracle Sweethearts * Pretty Unicorn Wish Princess * Princess Idol Trio! * Magical Diamond Princesses * Lotus Blossom Life * Little Wizard Magic * Black and Pink Idols * Fairytale Miracle! * Dreamy Blue Girls Mist * Pretty Shoujo Pastel Girls 2027 (10th Anniversary of Froyo Workshop and Bride Princess Angels) * The Comeback of Black and Pink Idols * Magical Girl Hopes and Shines * Sparkle and Shine Animals * Butterfly Dreams * Magical Girl Color Pens! * Color Magical Charge! * Happy Dual Smile Girls * Dreamy Dollies * Feather of Pures * Magical Girl Tea Parties * Traditional Girls 2028 * Fluffy Animal Girls * Magical Girl Pastel Wishes * Pure Elegance * Crystal Princess Celebrations * Galaxy Classic * Futari wa Nyanko! * Zodiac Bunnies * Prism of Princesses * Wink of a fortune * Angel and Devil Purela * Magical Knight 2029 NOTE: At November 2029 Second Generation ends and third generation starting * The Angel and The Magical Girls * The Magic Girl and The Witch * Rookie Cute Pet * Dreamy Unicorn Dolls * Pure Cute Animal Girls * Cosplay Girls * Triple Idol * The Princess and The Witch * Double Maidens * Cutie Chef Girls * Pure Goddesses * Rock 'n' Idols 2030 (Crystal Dark Pinkie 15th Anniversary and First Year of Third Generation) * Chinese Cheongsam Return! (3rd Gen of Chinese Cheongsam Heroines) * Daisuki!!! Kimono Girls * Hunchback of Dame Christmas Note * Pure Peachy Girls * Magical Fairy Moon and the Star * Magic Little Princesses * Butterfly Dreamy Dolls * Makeup Princesses * Lucky Princesses * Princess Magic Fairy * Magic Saint Nun and The Moon Goddess * Magic Little Princesses 2031 * Magical Girl Cosmic Space * Magic Fairy Bloom (Not confused with Second Generation called "Butterfly Princesses") * Magical Pretty Idol * Henshin! Pure Magic Girls * Magical Pretty Girl * Aroma Magic Princess * Gorgeous Magic Fairy * Elemental Goddeses * Magical Mermaid Yume-chan * Rose Magic * Amazing Idol Nanako * Super Deluxe Idol 2032 * Magical Mahou School * Red Idol * Magical Fairy Butterfly Princess * Balala Magical Girl * Harp Dazzle * Double Idol Magic * Idol Magical! * Korean Magical Girl Yuu * Pure Devilish * Sailor School Time * Wonder Girl 2033 * Magical Fairy Destiny Side-series 2015 * Royal Pony Series (Cancelled until Royal Pony: Dazzling Return!) 2018 * Balala Precure * Usapyon's Daily Life 2019 * Futari wa Precure! DAISUKI! AB15 Series * Dreamy Delights (2017) Trivia CDP * Miyuki's Magical Life is the first season that started on 1st of a month due to Magical Girl Pretty Heart's 3 hour of Halloween OVA * Magical Girl Pretty Heart is first season that grew Crystal Dark Pinkie's economy being a sucessful series with the playsets, gachapon and stuff like from Pretty Cure's Pretty Store. * Miyuki's Magical Life didn't have a OVA of thanksgiving holiday and only CDP Celebrates other holidays than thanks giving * Nozomi's Wish is the first season to have 2 OVA's the first one is Christmas OVA and the second and last OVA is New Year OVA. * The third generation of Chinese Cheongsam Heronies was a montly series. Category:Lists Category:Not Angel Red related